


Try Again

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2019 [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a Professor, Gen, Role Reversal, but more at a regular college than at his own school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: Erik would really like for Charles to stop trying to force his beliefs down other peoples' throats.  Or minds.





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #27: "Role Reversal"
> 
> This is really short, but the first thing that popped into my head is Erik as the pacifist who wants mutants and non-mutants to live in harmony and Charles as his adversary.

“In what possible way do you think that this helps your cause?”

From the way that Charles narrows his eyes, he tried to beam the answer directly into Erik’s mind.  He’s still not used to being blocked out.  Good; Erik’s not used to it yet, either.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he finally says aloud, the posh accent only making him sound more punchable.

“This?  Forcing people to see whatever you want them to see—”

“All that I want them to see is that _we’re_ people.”  A familiar smirk spreads over Charles’s face.  “Not even how superior we are.  They think we’re less than them, they think that we’re animals to be controlled.”

“And you make them want to control us by targeting them and tormenting them.”  Erik jerks to one side as the door bursts open, two armed guards bursting in with guns at the ready.

“Easy,” one says.  “Just let the professor go, nice and easy.”  Clearly they have no idea what’s actually going on here—Erik wonders if they’ll even be able to describe him later.

“Charles,” Erik says, turning back to him.  “Stop this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says again, the words coming out as if he’s terrified.  The bastard.  “Please, just let me go.”

“You’re making a mistake,” he says, to Charles as much as to the guards.

“Please,” Charles repeats, and Erik shakes his head as he steps back.  The guards move with him, covering him, as if they’re any sort of threat to someone who can stop a bullet in its tracks.

Fine.  He’ll just have to try again.

He’s aware, more than, that the easiest way to end this is to direct one of those bullets into Charles Xavier’s brain or heart.  Doesn’t mean that that’s an option.  Instead, he’s going to do this again and again until he finally finds a way to convince Charles of peaceful integration with human society—or finds a prison that can hold the man.


End file.
